Question: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{6}{2k - 6} = 3$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2k - 6$ $ -(6) = 3(2k - 6) $ $-6 = 6k - 18$ $-6 = 6k - 18$ $12 = 6k$ $6k = 12$ $k = \dfrac{12}{6}$ Simplify. $k = 2$